Mages and Cats
by Celticrain3
Summary: What would happen if Anders stumbled upon an animal shelter? Lianna is in for a surprise when she finds out how passionate a mage can be about cats! One shot!


_I work in a pet store and we have an adoption center where our local shelter brings in cats. One of my nightly tasks is to clean up after and feed the cats before my shift is over. This short story came to me while I was working one night. It was supposed to be humorous, as I wondered, what would Anders do if he stumbled upon our world and our animal shelters, but ended up being more dramatic when I thought about it realistically. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Character Anders belongs to Bioware as does the setting!_

Lianna sighed as she glanced at the window, seeing that the sun was already setting, and another day was over.  
"Sorry guys, maybe tomorrow you'll find a home." She said softly to the cats caged in front of her as she fed them their supper. It was fortunate her home was in Lowtown, close to the docks where the fishermen did their work. They were kind enough to give her the scraps of fish leftover from their haul for the animals she sheltered. Kirkwall wasn't kind to lost and abandoned animals, or even people for that matter, but she was so she had converted her meager little house into a sanctuary for them. Most of them had been starving strays, wandering the streets as skeletal creatures, hoping for a scrap of food. A few, like the two mabari she currently had, were wounded and left for dead until she came along. They were in good hands now though and she only wished she could find homes for them soon so they could be happier. Her home was now advertised as a pet shop, though none of the animals were truly for sale. All she asked for were small donations to keep herself fed and to afford medicine for the wounded.

She sighed again as she thought about her recent luck. It had been two weeks since the last cat found a home. Since then she had acquired three more cats and a strange colourful bird. The bird she knew would have no trouble finding a home, Orleasians loved such things with colour. It was the cats that concerned her most. There were so many in Kirkwall, and though most did fine hunting rats on their own, there were the ones that she kept that seemed not to have a knack for survival. She frowned in disgust at the fact that some people in Darktown were even eating them, another reason she kept them safely in her own home.

The bells on her door jingled happily suddenly, yanking her from her thoughts excitedly. A customer! She spun around with a smile on her face and greeted the man.  
"Hello! I'm Lianna! Are you looking for a pet today?" she said a little too cheerfully. The man slowly closed the door behind him, his amber eyes wandering around the room full of caged cats, two mabari, and a bird. Lianna studied him, her smile still big and welcoming. He was a handsome guy, tall with blonde hair pulled back behind his head. He was fit; as if travelling was somewhere in his line of work and his tired face spoke of experience.

"I'm Anders. I heard of this place and had to come see it for myself." He replied as he took a few hesitant steps towards the cats. Lianna noticed then that he looked upset.

"Are you missing a cat? I've had three wander in recently. I take care of them until I can find homes for them." Her smile began to fade.

"Why are they caged?" He asked, his voice now a low growl.

Lianna was suddenly startled by his reaction and replied, "It's for their own safety. Most of them are injured and shouldn't move around too much. The cages are largeif you haven't noticed. They can move around comfortably. And I have litter boxes in there for them." She pointed at the boxes of sand that each cage had in its corner.

Anders made a sound of indignation. "I've heard that excuse before." His tone was bitter. "Cats are free animals. They shouldn't be caged."

"It's not forever." Lianna replied. What was wrong with this man? Couldn't he see she was doing these cats a great service? She nursed them back to health, fed them, cared for them and gave them love and attention. "They're not prisoners. I take in the starving and wounded and help them get back on their feet. The cages are so they don't fight with each other or try to escape in their horrible conditions." Now she was growing irritated. What did this man know about compassion?

"Locked in cages to keep them safe from themselves and others." Anders recited more angrily. Lianna grew afraid again as the air in the room began to change. The two mabari jumped to their feet and began to growl at him threateningly. She could feel a strange energy swirl around the room, creating a slight breeze and a chill and realized then what he was.

"You're a mage!" she gasped as she took a few steps away from him but tripping and falling to the floor. The mabari immediately took guard over her.

"You have no right to lock them up! You're no better than the Templars!" He seethed as he spun around to face her. His eyes were no longer their honey colour but instead glowed blue. Magical energy was cracked all over his flesh and his voice had changed into a deeper, more demonic tone. She grew terrified. He was an abomination!

"Please! I'm just trying to help them! They would die out there on their own. I'm sure you have seen it for yourself. Haven't you?" She pleaded. "People even try to eat them or they fight each other to the death over a tiny scrap of food. Is that how you want them to live?"

Anders hands went to his head in agony and he doubled over. "No stop this!" he gasped at himself. "She's right." The glowing blue energy faded off of him and the room fell still.

Lianna watched him carefully not daring to move or make a sound. She wasn't sure what he was doing now as he rested his hands on his knees, hunched over trying to catch his breath. It looked as if he had pushed away the demon inside of him but she still felt in danger.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, standing up straight but avoiding her eyes. He collected himself and stood still in the middle of the room.

Slowly she rose to her feet as her nerves began to calm. Now she was slightly confused. He had appeared to be an abomination yet he seemed to have control. He_ was_ a mage, an apostate most likely as in Kirkwall the mages were never allowed to wander the city freely. The suddenly it made sense to her.

"I understand." She said, carefully watching him. "You're a mage. Were you part of the circle?" She knew mages were kept locked in their towers, guarded by Templars and never allowed the freedom to live their lives as they pleased.

"I should leave." He replied, ignoring her question and making for the door but she stopped him. To her surprise she found the courage to reach for his arm and he halted. Immediately she withdrew her hand fearfully and apologized.

"You were once caged." She said lowly. "Like these cats. When all you wanted was freedom."

His amber eyes finally met hers, filled with sorrow and pain. He didn't have to say yes, she could see it. She understood the plight of the mages. They were told for their own safety they had to be kept guarded in their circles, never allowed to leave or see the world, and of course never allowed to love, see their families, or make friends. Out of fear they were kept hidden away from people who couldn't use magic all for "safety".

Anders turned to face her again and said, "I apologize if I frightened you. I see now what you do here." He smiled. "And I am happy for it."  
Lianna felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Thank you. Like I said, it's only temporary. Until they find homes. And the ones that aren't wounded are free to wander around my home." She pointed at the pair of yellow eyes that stared down at them from atop a shelf, wide and fearful at the recent events of yelling and blue swirling energy.

"Your wounded, how do you take care of them?" He asked curiously.  
Lianna sighed and shrugged. "I hope for donations that can help me pay for salves and medicines. "

"Show me your most wounded cat."

She nodded and swiftly obeyed, leading him to a cage that held a black cat that had been attacked by a couple of hungry people. "I found him in Darktown near a clinic for wounded people ironically. I think they were going to eat him." Most of the cats' hair was missing, yanked out by human hands and leaving wounds where skin had been peeled out with the chunks hair. One of his ears had been cut and the tip of his tail was gone. The cat now lay quietly on his blanket, breathing softly and ignoring the food he had given him not too long ago.

"That's my clinic. If I had seen him there, I could have helped him." Anders replied sadly as he examined the cat. Without warning, he reached in and placed his left hand on the cats' side. A glow began to permeate its body, emanating from the mages hand. His right hand waved gently around his left and he closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments the cat took a deep breath and opened his green eyes. Gently he lifted his head as Anders withdrew his hands, and gave a soft meow. Lianna gasped excitedly and clapped her hands over her heart.

"I didn't know mages could heal animals as well!"

"It's a little harder but it can be done." Anders replied as he stroked the cats chin.

"Thank you!" Lianna gasped gratefully. "How could I ever repay you?"

Anders stood up straight and invited the cat to leave the cage, and then he looked at her with a smile. "I'm busy with my clinic, but I'd like to come back here if you'll let me. To help with the cats."

Lianna nodded excitedly. "Of course! I'd love that!" her smile waned a little. "That is of course as long as you can control yourself."

Anders frowned and nodded. "Yes. I apologize again." He chose not to offer an explanation to his frightening behavior but she decided she would just have to accept that.

"Great! Thank you for stopping by Anders." She smiled warmly. He returned her smile then headed for the door again, bidding her farewell. She watched him go, a mixture of excitement and uneasiness bubbling in her stomach. It would be risky working with a mage, but it would be worth it!


End file.
